


rebirth

by smolstiel



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, im proud of this baby, metaphysical soul stuff, yknow. the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Prompt: AU of 5x22 - Sam, Lucifer, Adam and Michael fall into the cage together, but the cage isn't built to hold the Boy King. They fall into the cage together, and the cage expels Sam, but not before transferring the grace of the two archangels into him.Written for the Boyking!Sam Discord server.





	rebirth

Sam had begun to wonder if the Cage was just some kind of bottomless pit, which would really suck actually, when he hit something that seemed to almost melt on contact. Somehow he'd landed without a bruise, Lucifer still scrabbling somewhere inside, but Sam was in control, full control. He stared down at the floor or whatever it was. Metaphysical and strange, rubbery under his touch somehow. He felt huge, full, so big that when he went to sit up he found his back hitting what felt like a row of bars. 

"The fuck?" he muttered, and Lucifer screeched something incomprehensible and agonized. The almost-familiar sound of Adam-not-Dean and doing the same made him try to back up in befuddled fear. Because that wasn't the kind of sound anyone should be making under any circumstances. And he'd heard some bloodcurdling screams in his time. 

There was nowhere to go, his ass hit something solid, and so did his head when he tried the other way. Everything seemed watery and wrong, rubber-band taut and it was starting to hurt like pulled stitches in his chest, in his — soul, maybe? 

His vision had been kind of blurry before, but it tripled, and he reached for his temples. Like the migraines, like the visions, and the familiar throb turned quickly into blinding pain. In the mess of it he lost his hold on the devil. Lucifer was screaming, the voice torn from Sam's own throat, and he was clawing at his skin. He was bleeding now, something burnt deep within and he gasped, ice in his throat and ash on his tongue. 

He didn't know which way was up. He didn't understand why his stomach had shoved itself up into his mouth. He didn't — and then he _wasn't._

And then something vast and incomprehensible nestled into his chest like it belonged, rubbed against his lungs like a cat and said, _You're home._  
Sam felt such _relief_ then, blooming potent and soft and enduring. He basked in the feeling of belonging for a long moment. The moment his attention turned outward, though, he remembered the parasite trapped within. He lashed out, felt whatever energy that hadn't been suffocated by his hope crackle and die. He was too big, the bars were straining, he was slipping through like water — 

Another harsh breath ripped through him as he found himself sprawled a distance away, feeling much smaller. More like himself. He took a few breaths before patting himself down. Seemed unhurt. There was no Lucifer inside, he checked that quickly, but there was something. It was curled around his heartbeat and it was bigger than even the archangel, which had felt like swallowing a planet. This felt more like the entire solar system. He should be choking on it, but it fits inside like a puzzle piece. Like it was meant to be there. 

Sam opened his eyes and found Hell under his feet, and he knew this is where he belonged.


End file.
